


What I Like About You

by strange_bird_take_flight



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, set sometime in s2 i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strange_bird_take_flight/pseuds/strange_bird_take_flight
Summary: Shiv cancels on Tom for Valentine's Day plans, Greg offers to take her place.
Relationships: Greg Hirsch/Tom Wambsgans, Siobhan "Shiv" Roy/Tom Wambsgans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	What I Like About You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fun because I was feeling inspired. This is the first fic i've written so ignore any errors pls :)  
> I have more written but it's not finished so it'll be another chapter probably. 
> 
> Title is from the The Romantics song

Tom arrived at work in a shitty mood. It was Valentine’s Day and instead of spending it with his beloved Shiv, he was alone, having been ditched for “some business stuff.” As he rode the elevator up to his floor, he wondered why he had even bothered. They barely even ate dinner together anymore, and it felt like he spent more nights alone than before they were married. 

He took a deep breath before stepping out of the elevator and heading to his office, nodding politely at the greetings of receptionists and colleagues, eager to lose himself in his work. 

He arrived at his office, opened the door, and stopped dead. 

A massive bunch of flowers stood on Tom’s desk. Daffodils, possibly. 

He thought they must be from Shiv, an apology for cancelling their dinner plans, but the bouquet tag had no name, only a short message: ‘Happy Valentine’s Day! May your day be as wonderful as you are!” Huh. Obviously not from Shiv. 

Tom didn’t quite know what to make of it. It wasn’t some company thing, no one else had any flowers on their desks, as far as he could see. He called Greg into his office, who looked nervous for some reason. 

“What’s up, Tom?”

“Can you get me a vase for these?” He gestured to the flowers. “I’ve got a secret admirer, it seems.” Greg’s eyes widened and then dropped. He fidgeted with his hands for a moment before replying.

“Oh. Um, yeah, no problem Tom. I’ll get right on it.”

“Thanks, buddy. I have work to do now, so, you know. Chop chop.” 

\-----

Greg reappeared about an hour later with a cut crystal vase. He set it down on Tom’s desk and was about to turn and leave when Tom motioned for him to stay.

“One, more thing, buddy. Cancel my dinner reservation for tonight.”

“Oh, um... OK.” He didn’t make any motion to leave, though, just stood there, staring curiously at Tom. 

“What, Greg?” It came out harsher than he planned.

“It’s just, It seems like kind of a shame to just cancel? Because it was kind of hard to get, Tom.”

“Well, Shiv’s not going to be around tonight, so yes, cancel it.”

Greg seemed surprised. It comforted Tom, a bit, to know that his marriage troubles weren’t so obvious to the outside observer.

“So, Shiv is like… busy or something?”

“Yeah, or something.” Tom rubbed his eyes and let his face rest in his hands for a moment, before glancing up at Greg, who looked infuriatingly sympathetic.

“That’s a bummer, man. Are you sure you want me to cancel, though?”

“Yes, Greg, I’m sure. I can’t very well show up alone.”

He could see the wheels in Greg’s head spinning, and after a moment, he blurted, “well… I’m not doing anything today. Or tonight, I mean.”

“Is that so, Greg? And what, you wanna be my little valentine?”

Greg blushed and shook his head abashedly. “No, I just mean if you don’t want to waste the rez, I would be, um, most willing to go with you, if that’s cool…”

Tom raised his eyebrows, delighting in his awkwardness. “Well I guess it’s your lucky fucking day then, Greg. I’ll pick you up at seven. And try to clean yourself up a bit between then and now. It’s a fancy place.”

“Um, yeah, will do! See you then!” Greg smiled quickly before exiting Tom’s office. 

\-----

Having showered, gotten dressed, and called the dogsitter, Tom headed out to the car and gave the driver Greg’s address. He fidgeted in the backseat, anxious for some reason, adjusted his tie and cufflinks, and smoothed his shirt, before staring out the window for the remainder of the journey, watching pedestrians standing on corners stand hand in hand with their lovers. He tried not to feel bitter. He failed.

They pulled up to Greg’s building just before seven, and he pulled out his phone to let him know they were waiting. Greg bounded out of the front doors a few minutes later, holding a small box under his arm and holding an umbrella, for the slight drizzle that had commenced. 

The driver got out to hold open the door and Greg clambered in excitedly, his long legs knocking against Tom’s for a moment before getting situated. He looked downright dapper in a tailored navy suit that complemented his eyes. Tom didn’t know why he noticed that, or why it sent a shiver down his spine when Greg patted his shoulder in greeting and smiled. It was a nice smile.


End file.
